Paraffins are dehydrogenated to olefins, for example, for the manufacture of high octane gasoline, elastomers, detergents, plastics, ion-exchange resins, and pharmaceuticals. The dehydrogenation is accomplished using a catalyst. The activity of the catalyst and the rate of deactivation affect the efficiency of the process. The primary cause of catalyst deactivation is the build-up of coke on the catalyst (e.g., on the catalyst support surface) that leads to the thermal decomposition of the alkane/alkene and eventually inhibits the dehydrogenation reaction.
There is a continuing need to develop new compositions that are more effective catalysts than those currently available in dehydrogenation processes. There is also a need for a catalyst that can be run at higher propane to propylene conversion that produces lower alkane recycle and higher plant throughput and/or that can be operated for longer periods of time during the dehydrogenation cycle between regeneration. Extending the lifetime of the catalyst, would result in a reduction in the amount of overall catalyst and ultimately in the operating costs.